Jisbon
by Yoshilementalist
Summary: Mon laboratoire d'expérimentations...Essentiellement des OS/Drabbles autour d'un Jisbon, plus ou moins prononcé...
1. Jisbon

**Bonjour!**

**Ceci est donc un recueil d'OS, de Drabbles, ayant toujours pour trame, le JISBON (et oui, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne), plus ou moins léger (traduction: plus ou moins guimauve). **

**C'est en fait, un peu mon laboratoire d'expérimentation, où je mélangerai diverses ingrédients, expérimentant des choses totalement nouvelles pour moi (le drame tout particulièrement). Cala peut-être également des fins alternatives; Il peut donc avoir pas mal de ratés.**

**Je ne me mouille pas trop, pour ce premier OS, le suivant sera probablement beaucoup plus chaotique ( si celui ci ne l'est pas déjà...). C'est donc une fin alternative, de l'épisode 13 de la saison 6, _L__es __citoyens libres_.Je recommande de le lire avec cette chanson de _Regina Spektor, The Call_ watch?v=oNsQewlFtEs.**

**Voilà, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, parce que comme dans tout les domaines, il faut faire des erreurs pour avancer...**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de la série The Mentalist appartiennent à Bruno Heller, et je ne fais cela que pour mon propre plaisir, sans but lucratif.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Surprise<span>_**

POV Lisbon

Je vais pour déposer un dossier sur mon bureau, quand en passant devant la salle de réunion, je vois Fischer avec une petite boîte verte entre les mains. Je pousse sans faire trop de bruit la porte et me glisse dans ce que je pourrai appeler « le bocal ». C'est Jane qui vient de lui donner. Il repart s'allonger sur son canapé, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Précautionneusement, elle en dévisse le couvercle pour en extraire un objet, entouré d'un joli papier rose. Elle le déplie, et apparaît une de ces fines baguettes de fées, que l'on peut trouver dans les petites boutiques de jouets. Elle la regarde, les yeux brillant, et un instant, on pourrait apercevoir cette âme d'enfant derrière celle de la femme stricte.

« C'est Jane qui me l'a offerte, me dit-elle lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue que je l'observais. On dirait qu'elle cherchait presque à se justifier.

-Il vous a offert une baguette magique ? Je lui réponds vaguement surprise. Avec Jane, il faut s'attendre à tout. Au pire, il peut vous faire faut bond, comme elle l'a vécu pendant la dernière enquête. Mais au meilleur aussi, en vous faisant sourire, en colorant votre vie par ses nombreuses facéties.

- Quand j'étais gamine, je croyais qu'il suffisait d'avoir ce genre de baguette pour changer pleins de choses. Elle paraît un peu plus rêveuse, fait un bond dans le passé.

-Vous vouliez changez quoi au juste ?

- Oh des trucs. Je pensais même qu'elle pouvait me rendre invisible ou me transporter dans un univers magique. Et…, continua-t-elle.

-Vous avez dû être déçue de voir que ça ne marchait pas.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu. Pour ma mère les histoires de princesses et de fées étaient complètement ridicules. Et elle avait raison bien sûr, conclut-elle.L'instant s'est brisé.

-Bien sûr, j'acquiesce. » Cependant je ne suis pas trop convaincue par ces mots. Rien ne me semble pire que des rêves d'enfants brisés. J'imagine que je pense cela, à cause de la mort de ma mère, qui a en parti sonné le glas de mon enfance. Probablement. Je n'ai plus peur d'évoquer le passé. Il fait partie intégrante de moi, et cela, j'ai fini par l'accepter.

D'un pas vif, je me dirige vers mon ancien consultant. Il a laissé tombé les costumes trois pièces et porte la barbe. C'est vrai que le duo que nous formions, me manque. Désormais sur le terrain, il fait équipe avec Kim et plus avec moi. Suis-je jalouse ? Peut-être un peu, je dois bien l'avouer. Il fait semblant de dormir. Où qu'il soit, il garde cette attitude assez nonchalante. Mais j'aime bien le voir ainsi. Calme. Enfin d'apparence, car cela ne veux pas dire qu'il ne prépare pas un de ses fameux coups fourrés, dont il a le secret.

« Allons Lisbon, arrêtez de me dévorer du regard !Ah et ne soyez pas non plus jalouse ! Sa voix, un brin moqueuse, me surprend. Tu devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude, après toutes ces années.

-Premièrement, je ne vous dévore pas du regard. Secondement, pourquoi serai-je jalouse ?

Il se redresse l'œil espiègle.

-Par contre, vous, vous devez vous dire : « Tiens, je n'ai rien à faire à faire, je vais donc m'amuser à embêter l'agent Lisbon, je poursuis.

-Hum…c'est faux, je suis particulièrement sérieux. Vous êtes jalouse, car papa ne vous a rien offert à vous, alors qu'il a gâté vos frères et sœurs. Qui soit dit en passant, sont beaucoup plus gentils avec leur père que vous…

-Sans blague…

-Deuxième erreur : je n'ai pas un, mais trois cadeaux pour vous. Le meilleur pour la fin. Cependant, c'est ce que vous souhaitez le plus MAINTENANT, je pense.

-Ah tiens ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Vous êtes longue à la détente aujourd'hui ! Cela veut dire que je ne vous offrirai pas ce que vous vouliez lorsque vous étiez jeune…

-C'est ça, dites que je suis vieille aussi !

-Comme je l'ai fait pour Abott avec le robot, la baguette magique pour Fischer…Vous je vous ai déjà donné gentiment un poney. Non, je veux vous octroyer, ce que vous souhaitez le plus, en ce moment même.

-Que vous vous la fermiez Jane, je le coupe, l'air des plus sérieux.

-Vous allez arrêter, oui ? Bien donc…non à la réflexion, c'est plutôt ce que je voudrai le plus vous livrer… » Il me semble tout d'un coup bien songeur. Mauvais présage? Je reste assez sceptique à propos de sa pseudo surprise. Il m'intime de le suivre. « Cela va vous plaire, c'est certain...me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. » Frissons… où vient se mêler une touche d'impatience.

Nous sortons des locaux du FBI, pour nous rendre à son camping-car. Un drôle d'engin à vrai dire, mais qui lui correspond parfaitement. Il me fait signe d'entrer. L'intérieur est un peu spartiate, mais j'imagine que c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut. Une banquette. De quoi de faire du thé. Le paradis selon Patrick Jane.

Il s'approche d'un petit poste radio, râle un peu contre l'appareil qui ne veut pas se mettre en marche. Je me suis assise. Il laisse finalement échapper un « Ah ! » triomphant, suivi de "Voici ma première surprise...". Et la musique « More Than Words » du groupe Extreme, sort des enceintes. Cette musique sur laquelle nous avions dansé, lorsque après avoir résolu un meurtre, à l'époque où nous étions encore au CBI… Une sorte de nostalgie m'envahit. Il cherchait d'ailleurs l'instrument que je jouais au lycée. Il ne l'a toujours pas trouvé. Ce sont les vestiges d'une ancienne collaboration, d'un autre monde.

« J'adorais cette chanson, prononçai-je. Je me rappelle chaque paroles dites avant le slow. C'était tellement magique…

-Vous aimez cette chanson? Continue-t-il tranquillement. Lui aussi, est rentré dans le jeu des souvenirs.

-J'adorais cette chanson.

- Vous aimez cette chanson et vous avez envie de danser.

- Avec vous? Non.

-Lisbon! Imaginez que je suis ce mec méchant, glacial que vous vénériez comme un dieu, mais à qui vous n'avez osé parler.

-Attention, pas de blagues ! »

Il prend ma main avec une infinie délicatesse, je me lève. Je me serre contre lui, peut-être un peu plus que la dernière fois. Il m'a manqué pendant ces deux années d'exil. Nous dansons doucement, il y a juste assez d'espace pour esquisser quelques pas. Son parfum m'enveloppe, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que cette danse dure toujours. Nos corps oscillent doucement, nos mouvement sont harmonieux, presque synchronisés, en accord parfait avec la musique. J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma véritable place, ici, contre son torse, ma petite main, au creux de sa paume chaude. Je suis parfaitement détendue, j'ai tout oublié. Qui il est, qui je suis… Tout. Seulement deux êtres emportés par un refrain. Je ferme les yeux.

-Trombone ?

-Non...

Les dernières notes s'égrènent. Nous nous arrêtons. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter, de me décoller de lui. Il vient détacher nos doigts, pour mieux m'entourer de ses bras. J'enfouis un peu plus mon nez dans sa chemise. Formidable impression de sécurité, ce qui est plutôt paradoxal. Alors un peu malgré moi, je laisse tout glisser…le manque de sa présence… le soulagement de savoir qu'il allait bien…Les larmes, dévalent sur mes joues et me délivrent de ce tourbillon d'émotions.

* * *

><p><span>POV Jane :<span>

Elle est là. Encore et toujours là. Et je veux avoir la vanité de croire, rien que pour moi. Je souris. C'est un trésor que je tiens, une clé des champs, LA clé du bonheur. Mais elle ne va t'attendre inexorablement, même le bonheur est un filou, qui glisse entre vos doigts au moment où vous pensez le saisir. Je suis apaisé après tant d'années de tourment et de traque, j'ai presque abattu tout mes démons. Et c'est en majeure partie grâce à ce petit bijou, infiniment précieux. Je la sens pleurer, doucement, je sens les larmes transpercer ma chemise, transpercer mon cœur. Je déteste la voir malheureuse.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué Jane…me murmure-t-elle. Ah, c'est donc pour cela…Moi aussi, cette longue absence m'a coûtée. C'est pour cela que je suis revenu. Pour te voir. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Au début, je n'ai pas voulu le croire, croire que j'étais peut-être tombé irrésistiblement amoureux…

-Là…ça va aller…je suis ici avec vous et plus jamais je ne vous quitterai Lisbon…Je n'en aurai pas la force, ni le courage.

-Vous me le promettez ? Sa voix vacille un peu, elle lève ses beaux yeux vers moi, ses beaux yeux rougis par les pleurs.

-Je vous le promets. Oh, si vous saviez combien je suis désolé de vous avoir fait autant de mal…Et puis si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'était aussi pour vous donner ceci.

Je sors de ma poche mon alliance. Elle me regarde avec désarroi, elle ne comprend pas mon geste.

-Ecoutez, je crois…qu'il est temps pour moi d'avancer…Jamais je ne pourrai les oublier, mes deux anges Angela et Charlotte. Elles garderont toujours une place dans mon cœur. Cependant, je les ai vengées, toutes les deux. Alors je pense que je peux vous confier cette anneau, à vous, vous qui m'avait toujours aidé…Tenez, prenez le, je n'en ai plus besoin…

Je le glisse dans sa paume et referme ses doigts dessus.

-Je voulais vous dire également, et je pense que c'est le plus important, que…Je cherche un peu mes mots. Ah ce n'est pas facile, c'est toujours quand on a le plus besoin d'eux qu'ils s'en vont. Que j'ai décidé de tourner la page, de refermer ce chapitre, pour en commencer un autre. Mais je ne veux pas écrire la suite de mon histoire seul, je veux réemployer le mot « nous », je veux de nouveau avoir une personne à mes côtés, une personne que j'aime tellement que je pourrai mourir pour qu'elle soit heureuse, car si elle l'est, alors je le suis aussi... C'est toi Teresa, c'est ton image souriante qui me donne envie de me lever le matin, juste pour te retrouver, c'est toi Teresa, cette femme que j'aime...

Une perle salée, roule sur ma pommette. Elle approche avec timidité sa main, et vient l'écraser avec son pouce. Ma vue se brouille. Il me semble qu'elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, rapproche son visage du mien, et finit par m'embrasser. Mon épiderme se dresse sous l'effet de la surprise, mon cœur se met à battre beaucoup plus fort. Ce contact, simple, m'emplit d'une joie incalculable, ses lèvres si douces qui viennent tendrement se presser contre les miennes. Je pars ailleurs, dans un autre univers, plus doux, plus brillant… oh elle va me rendre fou. Nous rompons ce doux baiser, je me perds dans sa contemplation. Ses cheveux, son front, ses iris émeraudes, sa bouche si joliment dessinée…

-Moi aussi, je veux écrire un nouveau chapitre de ma vie, avec l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, l'homme qui me tient actuellement dans ses bras… me dit-elle rayonnante. Je lui souris. Je rajeunis, perds quelques années. Toutes ces années qu'il m'a volées. Je suis libéré de mes chaînes. Amour remède de tous les mots ? Je n'ose y croire. Et pourtant c'est bien vrai, c'est bien ma réalité !

"Je t'avais bien dit que cela allait te plaire...je chuchote, enjôleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Prétentieux! Elle rit. J'adore entendre ces notes, que je reconnaîtrai entre mille, résonner dans l'air. Désormais je ne veux que seul ce seul rire retentisse dans ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict? <strong>


	2. Red Smile

**Bonjour!**

**Voici un court OS, que j'ai écrit il y peu. Je suis plutôt inspirée en ce moment (tea-power!). Et ai un peu de temps (cela ne va pas durer). Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont commenté, parce que les reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**bulle-de-bo: Ce que tu as écris m'a fait super plaisir. Parce que c'est ce que j'essaie de travailler en ce moment, en laissant un peu de côté, le scénario. Je pense que tu seras toujours déçu(e?) là-dessus...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>RED SMILE <span>**

POV Jane:

Je coupe le moteur, claque la portière. Il fait nuit et je suis sûr que cela fait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle est rentrée du travail. Je m'avance jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble : elle est là, il y a de la lumière à la fenêtre de son appartement. Je suis dans le hall, pressé de la revoir. Je monte quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur. De toute manière, elle n'habite qu'au deuxième étage.

Elle m'a tellement manqué pendant ces trois jours d'absence. Plus que je ne pourrai le penser. Beaucoup plus. Au moins, cela m'aura permis d'ouvrir les yeux, les yeux sur la vérité. Je l'aime. Finalement, c'est simple, on ne peut plus évident : je suis amoureux. C'est pour cela que je me suis précipitée chez elle, en sortant de l'aéroport. J'ai trop attendu, je dois lui dire.

Je vais pour sonner quand je m'aperçois que la porte n'est pas verrouillée. C'est logique en somme, elle doit être épuisée par ce monceau de paperasses qu'elle a à remplir, à cause de moi, et n'y a pas prêtée attention. Désormais je tâcherai d'être sage, de ne plus commettre d'impairs. Je tourne doucement la poignée et plonge dans la pénombre. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur. Elle a directement dû aller se coucher, sans même manger. Je voudrai tellement prendre soin d'elle… c'est ce que je ferai, si elle le veut bien.

Je suis déjà venu ici, je sais où est sa chambre, à quel endroit exactement du couloir elle se situe. Je traverse rapidement la pièce principale, sans faire trop de bruit. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle me prenne pour un voleur. Cependant, je m'attends à chaque instant qu'elle surgisse derrière moi, arme au poing. Cette pensée me fait sourire.

Il y a une lettre. Une lettre bien mise en évidence sur la porte. Oh non. Non. Tout mais pas cela. Je déglutis péniblement. Je la décroche et la déplie. Je reviens soudain en arrière, il y a bien des années auparavant. Dites-moi que j'ai tord. Je commence à la parcourir :

« Cher monsieur Jane,

Votre arrogance me surprendra toujours. De même pour votre imbécillité. Enfin, j'imagine que ces quelques jours passé loin d'elle, à me traquer, vous ont fait réfléchir sur la portée de vos sentiments. Dommage que cela soit un peu tard. Encore une fois, vous avez échoué, vous n'avez pas été là pour elle, comme vous lui aviez promis.

Sachez cependant, que ce fut de loin la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais réalisée.

Bien à vous,

Votre dévoué Némésis. »

En bas, écris à la hâte au crayon de papier, ses dernières paroles « Adieu Patrick. Sache que je t'aime.»

Je tords la missive entre mes mains qui tremblent. Non. Non…Non ! La peur monte en moi brusquement, comme une flèche. Impossible… C'est impossible ! D'un coup, j'ouvre la porte. Sur le mur est dessiné un smiley. Des spots placés en dessous, pour accentuer son côté macabre. Toujours la même mise en scène, ce rictus peint avec… Je ne peux pas y croire. Je reste paralysé face à ce visage. Ce regard torve. Stop. Je pivote vers la droite et la scène que je découvre est encore plus insoutenable. Je reste encore une fois tétanisé, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Elle est là, allongée sur son lit, vêtue d'une simple nuisette, une tâche rouge sombre au niveau du ventre. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage serein. On pourrait presque dire qu'elle est en train de rattraper, toutes ces heures de sommeil manquantes.

Je me rapproche vivement d'elle, sort de mon état d'hébétude dans le vain espoir, qu'un souffle de vie, l'habite encore. Elle qui éclaire mon chemin, elle qui exorcise mes démons, mes vices cachés. Je ne peux parler à l'imparfait, j'en suis incapable. C'est bien trop au dessus de mes forces. Je hais ce temps.

Pas de pouls. Et je réalise enfin. Jamais je ne pourrai lui dire…Jamais je ne pourrai la rendre heureuse…Je réprime un sanglot. Je dois encore faire une chose avant de délivrer cette peine sans fond, sans fin. Une chose. Effacer, cet horrible dessin, qu'il a également reproduit sur son doux visage. Je prends un mouchoir, que je vais humidifier. Délicatement, j'enlève petit à petit le sang, efface l'horreur. Non c'est faux, on n'efface pas l'horreur. On la masque mais elle ne disparaît pas ; elle vous suit, persistante, tenace. Cruelle désillusion.

Là…je te retrouve un peu… Elle me semble tellement fragile, une poupée de porcelaine qu'il serait facile, par mégarde de briser. Je saisis avec douceur sa main, je viens l'embrasser, la poser contre mon front brûlant. Et je m'abandonne à mon désespoir. Les larmes dévalent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas les contrôler, je ne veux pas me contrôler…je veux te pleurer ma bien aimée. Je la serre fort contre moi. Un sourd hurlement naît dans ma gorge. Injustice. Je ne te reverrai pas me sourire, je ne reverrai pas tes sublimes yeux pétiller. Tout cet avenir, que j'imaginais passer avec toi, pars soudain en fumée. Tous ces rêves, disparus, envolés. Seul l'amour reste et ce profond accablement. S'acharne-t-il donc à tout me prendre, tout me voler ?

Je repousse quelques mèches de cheveux, brunes. Mes larmes se sont peu à peu taries, me laissant vide et exsangue, mais avec une froide résolution.

Je viens déposer un léger baiser sur son front, effleure de ma main ses pommettes. Caresse du bout des doigts les traits fins de son visage, aussi pâle que la lune dehors. Murmure trois petits mots au creux de l'oreille, trois petit mots banals, simples mais que je n'aurai pas eu le temps de lui dire. Je me perds dans une dernière contemplation. Même...partie, elle reste belle.

Sans un bruit, je me redresse et d'un geste presque paternel, je viens la recouvrir de son drap. Je regarde la ville par la fenêtre. Dans mes yeux, ne brillent plus qu'une sombre détermination. Je te vengerai, oh oui mon cher amour, je te vengerai.


	3. Pluie d'Etoiles

Bonjour!

Je reviens avec une petite chose, écrite comme ça, sur mon cahier. C'est très niais et très court, mais cela m'a beaucoup plu de la rédiger.

Je vous remercie, d'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté. C'est vraiment super important pour moi et cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Pluie d'Etoiles:<span>

POV Jane

22 Heures-Vendredi- Quartier Général du FBI-Austin

Je suis allongé sur mon canapé. Je réfléchis. J'apprécie particulièrement bien cette position. Cela me permet de délier mes idées, de réfléchir sur les enquêtes notamment et les plans plus ou moins foireux. Oui, c'est assez pratique, comme pour mon palais de mémoire. Il ne reste toujours qu'une seule personne à cette heure-ci, dans les locaux. Et elle s'appelle Lisbon. Je la vois de dos, en train de pianoter fébrilement sur son ordinateur. Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique. L'enquête est bouclée. Elle n'a plus de dépôts de plaintes à remplir, puisque c'est Fischer qui s'en charge désormais. Cependant, je crois que diriger une équipe, lui manque un peu. Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'ennuie, mais son boulot ici n'est pas du tout le même que celui qu'elle effectuer au CBI. Nous sommes vendredi, c'est le week-end.

Je me lève. Nous sommes un jour un peu spécial, enfin, il y a un truc important qui doit se passer. Elle se retourne, elle à l'air fatigué, est levée probablement depuis six heures et carbure depuis au café. Ce n'est pas spécialement bon pour la santé, et je ne me gêne pas de lui faire remarquer, l'oeil rieur.

"Je me demande bien ce qui vous empêche de rentrer chez vous...Forcenée du travail! A moins que…

Je prends mon air de celui qui sais tout et qu'elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup.

Que vous chattez avec votre amant, que vous avez dû rencontrer sur l'un de ces nombreux sites. Parce que vous n'avez plus internet chez vous, car vous avez encore oublié de régler votre facture, accaparée comme vous êtes par votre métier. Et vous ne voulez pas lui donner votre numéro de portable, car c'est celui professionnel, travail et vie privée ne faisant pas bon ménage. De plus, vous ne voyez strictement pas l'intérêt de payer un second abonnement, puisque de toute manière, vous n'avez personne d'autre à qui parler. Ce serait donc un investissement vain...J'ai raison?

-Pas du tout Jane!

-Vous avez rougi! je clame, vainqueur. Et puis c'est vrai, vous avez vraiment trop sale caractère...Personne ne peut vous supporter, je continue, d'un ton badin. Elle me fusille du regard.

-Et vous alors? Arrêtez, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle! Capitule-t-elle. Je travaille! Et c'est toujours mieux que vous, qui restez allongé sur votre canapé, à ne faire!

-C'est absolument faux. Je pense, vous savez. Et ce soir, c'est la nuit des étoiles. Je veux bien sûr vous y emmener. Allez levez-vous, j'ai tout préparé! Ne me décevez pas! De plus un peu de magie dans votre vie, ne vous fera pas de mal…"

Elle fait sa moue de princesse offensée, lève les yeux au ciel, mais finit par éteindre son poste. Un sourire triomphant naît à la commissure de mes lèvres. La convaincre est de plus en plus facile. J'imagine, que nous n'avons maintenant plus rien à perdre. Ce n'est plus comme avant. J'ai accomplis ma vengeance, plus grand chose, ne me retient.

"Vous allez voir, c'est aussi magnifique...que vous, je lui souffle." Derechef, elle rougit. J'adore quand ses joues prennent cette délicate couleur rosée. Je l'aide à enfiler sa veste beige. Ma préférée. Celle qu'elle portait, le jour de nos retrouvailles. Elle range comme une sage écolière, ses affaires, dans son sac noir. Je sautille dans le couloir, tout content, esquisse deux pas de danse. "Gamin va, grogne-t-elle." Je l'ignore.

Nous sortons. Il fait nuit dehors depuis belle lurette. Nous montons à l'intérieur de mon camping-car. Je démarre. Il faut s'éloigner un peu de la ville pour bien voir les astres briller. J'allume la radio, mais je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. Il diffuse de la vieille musique country. Je change pour mettre une station de Jazz. Je sais que c'est ce qu'elle apprécie particulièrement. Elle, est perdue dans ses pensées. Mais pas besoin de paroles, pour être ensemble.

* * *

><p>Nous arrivons au bout d'une demi-heure, en pleine campagne. J'ai repéré cet endroit hier, et me suis dis qu'il serait parfait. Nous descendons et je sors, une toile, une couverture et de quoi manger. Nous nous installons sur le flanc d'une colline. L'herbe est douce. J'étends la nappe. Ce que j'ai est peut-être un peu cliché, mais je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est l'emmener voir les étoiles. Elle s'installe et se couvre du plaid. Je sors du panier des bougies que j'allume. Je veux lui offrir ce rêve qui lui manque tant, elle qui côtoie tous les jours l'horreur.<p>

Nous nous regardons, nos visages seulement éclairés par cette source de lumière dansante. Son ventre finit par crier famine. Je ris doucement, elle semble gêner par cette manifestation. Malicieusement, je dépose plusieurs gammes de sandwich devant nous, élaborées par mes soins, ainsi que deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne. Je la débouche dans un "pop!" sonore et verse le liquide doré dans chaque flûte. Nous trinquons à notre amitié puis nous tournons vers le ciel étoilé. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à me concentre dessus. je l'observe à la dérobée, croquant avidement l'une de mes préparations, je m'empare également d'une au Tamara. Elle a le regard émerveillé. Ce regard de petite fille. Ce regard, qu'elle n'a pas souvent, mais que je voudrai qu'elle ai beaucoup plus.

"Heureusement que papa à penser à tout...je murmure." Puis je m'allonge, les bras derrières la tête, en guise d'oreiller. Cela fait un bon moment que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi détendu. Normalement, j'emmenai Angela et Charlotte, voir ce formidable spectacle. Et même si c'est Teresa qui rêve, à côté de moi, je sais qu'elles sont là ici aussi, avec nous. Et que peut-être, elles approuvent un peu plus ce que je suis devenu. Je pense souvent à elles. Mais ce soir, j'ai d'autres préoccupations, une autre chanson à composer. J'ai fait la paix avec mon passé, même s'il reste encore des choses douloureuses même. Mais oui, au fur et à mesure, oui je guéris, oui je panse mes blessures.

"Hey Lisbon...J'ai froid! Passez-moi un peu de la couverture, ne soyez pas égoïste!" Elle râle un peu, pour la forme et vient également se coucher. Je joue avec un brin d'herbe et imperceptiblement, pour que chacun profite de la chaleur du plaid, nous nous rapprochons. Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien, à regarder cette voûte bleue foncée, parsemée de petites éclats argentés. C'est beau, cette immensité...la même chose que ses yeux, je pourrai m'y perdre. Des étoiles y brillent. J'ai accompli ma mission...Je saisis sa main doucement, une main d'enfant mais que je sens aguerrie, serrée tout contre la mienne. Ce contact n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire.

On voit bien chaque constellation, c'est juste beau, magnifique. Tous les adjectifs de la Terre, ne pourraient correctement définir l'émoi qui m'habite. Une larme perle. Je l'essuie, je ne veux pas qu'elle remarque à quel point je suis bouleversé. Et qu'elle se trompe sur sa réelle signification…

Un rayon lumineux traverse le ciel rapidement. Et un autre.

"Faites un vœu, Jane.

-C'est déjà fait…" Pendant plusieurs moi, j'ai médité cette décision. Je repousse du bout des doigts, une de ses boucles brunes, au parfum enivrant. Nos yeux se croisent, timides. Nos lèvre finissent par se sceller. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je ferme les yeux. Et c'est tendrement enlacé, que nous nous embrassons, sous cette pluie d'étoiles.


	4. Destiny

Bien le bonjour!

Je reviens vous embêter, avec un nouvel OS. :D J'espère, qu'il vous plaira et qu'il sera compréhensible... Je le dédicace à **Marion** pour cette sublime idée de fin! Merci milles fois...

Bon, je suis désolée, mais la suite de Nouvelle Famille, Nouveau départ, n'arrivera pas avant la semaine prochaine... *Pas taper moi* Cependant, je vous promets l'épilogue pour Noël! Et une légère suite de Good Luck (après tout, cela va être les vacances et j'aurai tout le temps d'écrire... YES!)

Un grand merci pour vos reviews!

Bulle de Bo: Contente que cela t'ai plu! Si j'ai mis les deux petits Os en même temps, c'est que je les trouvai un peu courts, pour en faire deux chapitres séparés.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Destiny<strong>

Je l'avais embrassée à la porte d'un café, il y a déjà deux ans. Après le travail, je l'avais invitée prendre un verre. Parce que c'était mon amie, ma meilleur amie. Parce que j'en étais probablement tombé éperdument amoureux. Il ne fallait pas que j'attende qu'elle parte avec un autre, qu'elle s'envole loin de moi. Cela serait trop tard.

Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver mes mots pendant la soirée. On avait parlé boulot surtout. Il faut dire, qu'avec nos horaires, cela nous était un peu difficile d'avoir du temps libre et de sortir. Alors, nous étions revenus, sur mon dernier plan pour démasquer le coupable. Un plan ingénieux et simple. Qui ne faisait (pas trop) entorse aux règlements et aux lois. Merveilleux, non?

Cependant, lorsque nous étions sortis, les premiers flocons étaient tombés. Ils recouvraient peu à peu le sol. C'était la première fois que je voyais de la neige, depuis un bon moment. Il est vrai que le climat californien, n'était pas vraiment propice à ce genre de choses. Elle avait voulu regarder, cette lente chute inexorable, et j'étais resté, assis sur un banc avec elle. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne fait malheureusement pas assez souvent: observer. Pourtant, nous pourrions nous émerveiller de centaines de petits détails. Mais non, on se contente de passer, sans nous arrêter. C'est bien dommage. C'était magique, d'être comme ça, à côté de la femme qu'on aimait. Elle avait frissonné. J'avais passé mon bras dans son dos. Elle s'était automatiquement collée à moi. J'étais content de ce rapprochement. La rue se vidait et on restait ainsi. Je me sentais bien, détendu, pour une fois. Pour un peu, je laissais de côté mon passé, pour me tourner vers l'avenir. J'avais ôté ce masque, que je gardais continuellement.

Et puis, ce fut à ce moment, que je sus quoi faire exactement. Je me tournai vers elle. Elle m'avait souri. Un de ces sourires qui vous retournait, qui vous chamboulait, et dont on se souviendrait à jamais. Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes doigts gelés. Ce bref contact, m'électrisa littéralement. Nos regards brillants se croisèrent. Et je me jetai à l'eau.

Ce fut Abbott qui perça le premier notre liaison. Au début, on avait tenté de le cacher et puis au final, cela s'était révélé au grand jour. J'étais particulièrement heureux, elle aussi, je crois. On a vécu comme ça, dans cette bulle, pendant un an et demi. On ne voulait surtout pas brûler les étapes, on souhaitait prendre notre temps. Cela faisait un très long moment, que nous n'avions pas vécu avec quelqu'un, perclus dans notre solitude. Il fallait se réadapter, mais cela fut facile. On n'allait pas trop vite peu à peu, on se découvrait une nouvelle fois, en quelque sorte.

Un matin, j'ai eu envie de lui offrir plus. De lui octroyer cette vie de princesse de contes de fée, qui la faisait rêver parfois. Je l'ai demandée en mariage. C'était simple, une évidence pour moi.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle portait cette bague, sertie d'une émeraude, en accord parfait avec ses yeux. L'idée m'était venue tout naturellement, lorsque j'étais passé devant une bijouterie du centre ville. Je n'avais pas hésité longuement; tous les deux, nous étions prêts. Je revois encore son sourire ému, son "oui" un peu tremblant, ses larmes de joie. Je ressens encore à cet instant, cette adrénaline qui m'avait pris. J'avais de nouveau un futur auprès de quelqu'un. Je n'étais plus seul, perdu dans le noir. Enfin, je respirais. Ce quotidien à deux me rendait fou de bonheur. Me lever chaque matin auprès d'elle, caresser sa main, lui préparer un solide petit-déjeuner, s'habiller rapidement, car elle ne voulait surtout pas être en retard. Elle souhaitait monter aux autres qu'elle pouvait être efficace, même en étant avec moi. Je lui ai souvent fait remarquer, qu'elle se mettait beaucoup trop la pression. Je finissais toujours par la dérider. Elle venait se blottir comme une enfant, contre mon torse, j'enfouissais mon nez dans sa chevelure, au parfum si envoûtant. On était dans notre monde.

« … la personne la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée… » Cho s'arrête. Je ne veux pas parler. Alors, je me perds dans les souvenirs. Je me rappelle que lorsqu'elle était sortie de la cabine, le jour où nous étions allés dans l'une de ces nombreuses boutiques, essayer pour elle, une robe, j'en avais eu le souffle coupé. Elle était magnifique, étincelante. Je l'avais saisi à la taille, et l'avait fait virevolté à travers le magasin. Elle était si légère. Elle allait devenir ma femme. Tous les deux, des âmes meurtries par la vie, nous allions échanger nos alliances. La plupart des préparatifs, étaient terminés. C'était prévu pour le mois prochain. Et là, d'un coup, tout s'arrête, sans sommation.

Je m'avance sur l'estrade. Il faut que je dise quelque chose, même si ce n'est pas cohérent. On voit bien de toute manière, que je ne suis pas en état de prononcer un discours. Ma chemise est froissée, j'ai une barbe de trois jours, des cernes sous les yeux. Je sais que j'aurai dû mieux m'apprêter, mais à quoi bon sauver les apparences ? Néanmoins, je ne veux pas craquer, pas maintenant. Je veux être seule avec elle.

-Ça oui, elle l'était : courageuse, dévouée, honnête…Dans son boulot. Mais elle pouvait également être tour à tour : aimante, amoureuse, timide, fragile. Elle était tout cela, Teresa, toute une palette de sentiments. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de la connaître. On s'est apprivoisé peu à peu. Elle a abattu tous les murs, un à un, que j'avais érigés pour me protéger. C'était mon soleil, celle qui éclairait mon chemin. Bientôt…

Ma voix se brise. Il y a deux semaines, elle m'a appelé, alors que j'étais encore au bureau, pour régler un truc avec Abott, ce qui ne m'arrivait que très rarement. Elle était toute excitée, et me demandait de rentrer au plus vite, chose que je me suis empresser de faire, trop heureux de la retrouver plus tôt. Elle s'est jetée à mon cou, alors que je venais tout juste d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle a murmuré, au creux de mon oreille : « Je suis enceinte… ». On s'est sourit. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je l'ai embrassée, ai appelé toute l'équipe. Je les ai invités, à fêter cela dans un café. Je bondissais partout. J'hurlai « Je vais être papa ! » dans la rue. Elle, elle rougissait et me suppliait de me taire. Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais beaucoup trop heureux. C'était incroyable… J'allais être papa…Je suis bien trop vite repris par la réalité.

-Tout notre avenir par en fumée… Nos rêves…cela nous ai désormais interdit. Le nous n'existe plus ici. Mais moi, je t'aime toujours Teresa. Et je sais que quelque part, là-haut, tout là-haut, tu veilles un peu sur moi. Repose en paix. »

* * *

><p>Je conduis. J'ai loué une vieille voiture anglaise, rien que pour lui faire plaisir. On a presque l'air d'un couple princier. Moi, toujours dans mon costume trois-pièces gris et elle, sublime, dans la tenue que je lui ai offerte, il y a peu. Nous allons vers le restaurant où je veux l'emmener dîner. Un petit endroit, en bord de mer, qui je suis sûr, lui plaira. On y mange bien et le vin y est bon. Ah non, il lui est désormais impossible d'en prendre. Tout comme le café. J'ai jeté, tous les paquets, les capsules, les filtres, qui remplissaient nos placards, pour ne pas qu'elle cède à la tentation. Je lui ai interdit ces machines qui délivrent cette infâme boisson âcre, amère. Mais dont elle raffole. Désormais, elle doit se contenter de chocolat chaud et de limonade, comme apéritif. Cependant, je suis un futur parent responsable, je ne la nargue pas avec ma tasse de thé…<p>

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Quelque part…

-Oui mais où, à la fin ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? Elle fronce des sourcils, prend cet air faussement contrarié. Je lui renvoie en sourire innocent.

-C'est une surprise, ma chérie…

-Et alors ? Je ne peux pas t'hypnotiser, mais je peux très bien te torturer…

-Ah ! Voyez-vous ça ? Elle m'embrasse sur la joue. Mon cœur rate un battement. Cela me fait toujours le même effet. Je détourne la tête vers elle, tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

- Teresa chérie… je conduis. Ne viens pas me déconcentrer, s'il te plaît.

Je lui vole quand même, un dernier baiser. Une seule seconde. Une seule seconde d'inattention. Et je ne vois pas le camion, qui fait une brusque embardée sur notre voie. Je n'ai pas le temps de braquer ou de freiner. Il vient nous percuter de plein fouet. Le choc est extrêmement violent. Notre véhicule est projetée dans le bas côté. Seules nos ceintures, nous permettent de ne pas être éjectés. Je reste conscient. Même si je ressens une douleur lancinante au niveau des côtes et de l'épaule. Je la refoule. Je la vois, gisante, à côté de moi, inanimée. Dans un ultime effort, j'arrive à la sortir de là. Cela me paraît tellement irréel… J'ai mal partout. Mais je ne vois qu'elle, allongé contre le bitume dur. Elle respire faiblement. Des gens sont en train d'appeler les secours. Je saisis sa main. Allez ! Tiens bon…

-Teresa… Teresa… Non… Non… reste s'il te plaît ! Reste avec moi !

J'ai la voix d'un enfant terrifié. Elle arrive à ouvrir les yeux. On peut, je crois, y lire de la peine, du regret et surtout un amour incommensurable.

-C'est ça… reste éveillée…Ne me laisse pas seul ! Je t'aime tellement, je la supplie.

- Il est trop tard… dit-elle faiblement. Je suis désolée, mais je vais aller les rejoindre. Son regard s'éteint peu à peu. Pourquoi, ai-je l'impression que je le vois pour la dernière fois ?

-Tu peux pas… Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul !

-Ne pleure pas… Ne pleure pas… Je t'aime Patrick… pour toujours.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent. Elle expire, et… Je la serre tout contre moi.

-Non… Non… je gémis. Je sanglote, au milieu du chaos, tenant dans mes bras le corps inanimé de la femme la plus précieuse pour moi, sur cette foutue planète…

* * *

><p>Je ne suis plus l'homme qui a partagé sa vie, celui qu'elle a connu. Je suis redevenu cette bête. Mon regard est vide. Lui aussi est mort, ce soir, où ma reine m'a quitté, pour aller valser loin de moi. La cérémonie est terminée. On vient tous déposer une fleur. Ses frères sont là, nos collègues aussi. J'ai choisi l'ixia, symbole de mon amour éternel et inconditionnel. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Les gens s'éloignent peu à peu. Dire qu'hier, elle était avec moi, à mes côtés ! Et qu'on se chamaillait à propose du parfum des gâteaux…Comment je peux continuer de vivre après ça, hein ? Comment je peux ? Comment je peux continuer de vivre ans elle ? Sans mon tout, mon soutien, mon cher amour ? Qu'est-ce qui me retiens en bas ? Je vous le demande… Rien. Mes anges sont partis. Sans moi. Et ils me manquent cruellement. Je m'assoie, à même le sol.<p>

« Je suis désolé… tellement désolé… si j'étais restais concentré, si je n'avais pas voulu jouer au plus malin… Tu serais encore ici, avec moi. Et on se marierait. Je peux pas…continuer. Je sais qu'on refait pas le passé, mais tu étais ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Et par ma faute, ce qui m'est le plus cher, encore une fois, disparaît. J'en crève de ton absence !Je t'aime comme un fou, je t'aime et t'es plus là pour l'entendre… »

Je passe une main sur mon visage. Je pleure. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Ces joues, qu'il y a peu, elle embrassait. Plus personne ne pourra venir effacer ces perles salées. Plus personne ne pourra recoller les morceaux de mon cœur brisé.


	5. Bonheur

Bonjour (heu non Bonsoir... Quelqu'un s'est il déjà posé la question, pourquoi on préfère commencer par Bonjour, au lieu de bonsoir- Peut-être parce que bonsoir marque la fin de la journée et que cela n'est pas terrible...Quoique, c'est pas mal, la nuit, on voit des étoiles!...Ok, je suis folle.)!

Je présente donc un petit OS, qui rentre dans le cadre des fêtes de fin d'année... jisbonneries à gogo, en somme...J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien que je sois probablement OC.

Je lance un "petit jeu". A mon plus grand désespoir, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de titre... Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas!

La musique évoquée est Feel Again de OneRepublic (et qui bien sûr ne m'appartient pas, juste une source d'inspiration)

Merci d'avoir lu, commenté, suivi... des tas de trucs qui font chaud au cœur (pendant cet hiver glacial...)!

N'oubliez pas: une petite review, sous le sapin, cela fait toujours énormément plaisir (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi...)

Voilà, je vous souhaite un** Joyeux Noël!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le bonheur se cache simplement derrière des paroles inconnues<strong> (Merci **Thetruthis**)

24 décembre. Veille de Noël. Effervescence des plus totales, dans les locaux du FBI. Chacun est pressé de rentrer chez lui, prendre du bon temps, avec sa famille, ses amis. Moi, je crois que je vais rester ici. Cela fait bien longtemps, que les boules et les guirlandes lumineuses, sont dans les cartons. On décorait ensemble le sapin, ce jour même. J'aidais ma petite fille à accrocher l'étoile, en la hissant au sommet. Cela nous faisait inévitablement rire, pendant qu'Angela préparait des Lebkuchen, petits pains d'épices allemands qu'elles adoraient. Ce sont les seules choses, que j'ai pues récupérer. Avec le piano et des centaines de photos. Tous les soirs, je joue ce superbe prélude de Bach, qu'elle lui faisait apprendre. Un frisson me parcourt, lorsque mes doigts, glissent sur les touches. Cela m'apaise, et pendant quelques minutes, je retrouve la chaleur de mon ancien foyer. C'est comme si quelque part, elles étaient avec moi. Dix Noëls se sont écoulés depuis...qu'elles se sont envolées, vers des lieux que je ne connais pas... Dix années, où à un chaque instant, mon cœur saigne quelque peu. Ai-je réellement retrouvé la paix, après l'avoir vu mourir de ma main? Je ne sais pas. Je m'installe confortablement sur mon canapé club. Ils sont pour la plupart, partis. Je pense, qu'il ne reste qu'elle et moi. Va-t-elle sortir, ce soir? Oui, probablement. Elle est jolie dans cette robe noire, cette tenue de soirée. J'espère qu'elle va bien s'amuser, danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, danser à en perdre haleine, rencontrer quelqu'un qui, la fera rire, et oublier que j'existe. Je porte le liquide brûlant à mes lèvres, en avale une gorgée. C'est mon thé préféré. Est-ce parce que c'est elle qui me l'a offert ? Je souris, face à mon illogisme. C'est toujours meilleur, que la belladone. Je souffle dessus.

"Alors, qui sera votre fortunée proie, aujourd'hui? Je lui demande, un brin moqueur.

-Vous Jane, murmure-t-elle rapidement. En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment, continue-t-elle rapidement.  
>Elle rougit. Et je crois bien, que pour une fois, je fais de même. J'ai dû sauter un ou deux battements, cela me faisait bizarre de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses.<p>

-Oh moi... Ne croyez-vous pas, que je sois un peu vieux pour aller batifoler en boîte? Dis-je avec la plus grande douceur. Elle me regarde, pensive.

- Vous savez, nous n'avons pas une si grande différence d'âge...et surtout, je ne veux pas que vous passiez, encore une fois, le réveillon tout seul...

-Ah non! Il n'est pas de mon devoir vous gâcher ces quelques instants de liberté, qui vous sont offerts, je déclare posément.  
>Je veux, que vous alliez rigoler, que vous vous éloigniez de votre boulot, profitiez de votre jeunesse. Ce serait le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire.<br>Je ne sais pas si mon pauvre sourire, peut la convaincre. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur, et ce n'est pas un homme tel que moi, qui peut le lui apporter.

-Allez Jane! Je connais une petite fête sympathique, qui est donnée. Au pire, si vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de ma compagnie, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Je ne vous lâcherai pas, hein. Alors levez-vous! Sinon, je vais me morfondre, en pensant à vous...  
>Normalement, c'est moi, qui tiens ce genre de discours.<p>

-Hum... Vous pensez à moi, souvent? J'en suis flatté, très chère Lisbon. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de pourrir complètement, ce moment que vous attendez depuis si longtemps, avec autant d'impatience. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Suivez-moi. Ce serait le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire."

Je finis par m'exécuter. Elle m'entoure le cou d'une écharpe. Elle porte son odeur. J'enfouis mon nez dedans et enfile ma veste. Nous sommes prêts et nous montons donc dans sa voiture.  
>Au bout d'une demi-heure de circulation compliquée à travers la ville, nous arrivons auprès de l'océan Atlantique. J'ai toujours apprécié cette impression d'infinie, d'incroyable liberté, quand on regarde cette étendue d'eau, tantôt agitée, tantôt calme. Nous descendons sur la plage. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Ils ont installé des lampions, mis de la musique . Heureusement pour eux, qu'il n'y a pas de voisins à proximité ! Nous nous joignons, à ce tourbillon de joie. Je suis tout timide, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Je ne suis pas trop à ma place ici, j'imagine, ce n'est finalement, pas trop mon univers. Cela me fait bizarre, car ce n'est pas le genre de choses, qui arrivent souvent.<p>

« Hey Teresa ! Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, s'avance vers nous. Il est brun, aux tendres yeux noisette, un franc sourire en prime. Plutôt beau garçon, plutôt musclé.

-Tu as pu venir ! Et c'est…

-Jane ! Patrick Jane… Mon meilleur ami, tu sais, le gamin, chiant…

Ils s'esclaffent tous les deux. Je n'arrive pas à me joindre eux, à trouver une réplique bien sentie...

-Et voici Jake, l'un des organisateurs de cette fabuleuse soirée.

Je ne lui demande pas où, comment elle l'a rencontré. Mais, il a l'air d'être charmant. Voilà le genre de type, qui saura prendre soin d'elle, elle, qui le mérite tant, pour toutes les épreuves que je lui ai faites traverser.

-Trois fois rien. Cela me fait énormément plaisir, de te voir.

Il lui prend sa main, avec délicatesse. Pourquoi donc, ce geste anodin, me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing ?

-Bon. Tu m'accorderas bien, une danse ou deux ?

-Jane ? J'y vais et je vous rejoins tout de suite après ?

-Bien sûr, Lisbon. Allez-y… Allez-vous éclater… Je crois que je vais… me servir un truc à boire… je bredouille.

Je lui sers de nouveau ce sourire miteux. Mais elle s'est déjà retournée, au bras de ce gentil jeune homme. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien ? C'est probablement fait. Alors, expliquez-moi, pourquoi suis-je triste à ce point !

-Un remontant, s'il vous plaît, costaud, je commande, accoudé au comptoir du bar monté exprès pour l'événement.

-Gin ? Whisky ? Vodka ?

-Vodka, ce sera parfait.

La serveuse me tend un verre, rempli d'une substance ambrée. Pas forcément ce qui est de meilleur pour moi, qui ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool. Tant pis. C'est jour de fête ! Je la vois. C'est un slow, qui est diffusé. Je ne sais pas lequel, mais la regarder ainsi, dans les bras d'un autre, tendrement enlacés, me déchire intérieurement. Faudrait vraiment savoir, ce que tu veux… Tu es plein de contradictions ! Elle a les paupières closes, et il la serre un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne trouve rien à y redire. Jaloux, tu es jaloux, et c'est tout. Puis un idiot. Tu aurais dû l'inviter à danser. J'avale cul-sec. Cela me dévore, tel un brasier, panse mon cœur écartelé. Ce n'est qu'éphémère.

-La même chose, je commande. J'enfile, les verres.

Je m'enivre, elle n'est pas là. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle me rejoindrait, dans pas longtemps. Et à toi Charlotte, je te disais chaque soir « Tu es aimée…Tu es en sécurité…Tu es précieuse ». Mais vous n'êtes pas là, vous n'êtes pas là…

-Il ne me semble pas, que vous soûlez, parce qu'elle n'est pas avec vous, soit « parfait ».

-Je ne me soûle pas à cause de cela… D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'imbiber le corps avec quelques boissons néfastes… Non, je suis vraiment content, pour elle.

-Ne me faites pas le coup du vieil ami, qui ne veut que son bien. Personne ne peut être aussi altruiste.

-Ce n'est pas de l'altruisme… c'est juste que… je murmure doucement. Je suis mal à l'aise, face à cette personne. Inhabituel. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

-Vous avez le béguin pour elle, cependant vous être trop fier et orgueilleux, pour le reconnaître. Alors, vous dites, que la laisser filer, au loin, résoudra tout votre problème… Non. Cela ne fera que les empirer, et un peu plus chaque jour, vous serez malheureux.

-Ouh…Vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaître. C'est plus compliqué que cela.

-Cela fait vingt ans que je fais ce métier, que j'observe des centaines de types dans votre genre, qui pensent que s'étourdir, va améliorer leur vie. A la réflexion, je m'en fiche de ce qui peux se passer dans leur tête…

-Pas très charitable tout ça…

- A chaque fois, ils n'arrivent pas à dire à la femme de leur vie, combien elle compte pour eux.

-Et à chaque fois, vous essayez de jouer les entremetteuses ? J'ai connu quelqu'un comme ça et qui tenait une agence matrimoniale. Et bien c'était un assassin. Vous n'avez jamais tué, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que sinon, je serai obligé d'appeler ma collègue… L'agent Lisbon, jolie comme un cœur, et elle vous passera les menottes…

Je ris doucement. J'offre probablement un spectacle pitoyable.

-Oh, ça suffit le rôle de pitre ! Et arrêtez de jouer avec votre alliance, c'est stressant- attendez… vous êtes mariés, et vous espérez la draguer ?

Ce geste, est devenu tellement machinal, que je ne m'en aperçois plus, quand je l'effectue.

-Je n'espère absolument rien, je réplique d'un ton sec. Je l'étais il y a bien longtemps… Il s'est produit un drame… Mon épouse est ma fille, si mignonne, si tendre, sont mortes, par ma faute. J'ai provoqué le tueur, en jouant au charlatan…

Qu'est-ce qui me prend de raconter, la cause de ma blessure profonde, à une inconnue ? Absurde, totalement absurde. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer et de te faire une infusion, tu commences à dérailler.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée… Néanmoins, ne vous a-t-il jamais venu à l'esprit, qu'elles désirent, savoir que vous êtes de nouveau heureux ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité vous pèse-t-il autant ?

-Parce que si elles sont là-haut … c'est à cause de moi ! Je m'écrie. En fait, c'est ainsi que je l'ai rencontrée. J'ai traqué leur meurtrier sans relâche. J'ai donc rejoint, l'un des grands bureaux d'investigation. Je travaille actuellement au FBI, comme consultant. J'ai donc fini par le retrouver, et lui faire payer. Je les ai vengées, mon amour, ma petite princesse.

Cela me remue, de parler de ce passé, que j'ai tant bien que mal, tenté de cacher à quiconque. On ne doit pas savoir, que je ne suis qu'une bête, brisée, mais une bête quand même.

-Je ne peux pas avancer ! Je ne veux pas avancer !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours inlassablement ressasser cette tragédie ? Pourquoi, ne pas vous tourner vers l'avenir, au lieu de ne rester que vers l'arrière ?

-Je me le suis interdit… C'est vrai, je ne peux pas m'octroyer le droit, de vivre normalement. Alors qu'elles sont décédées ! Ce serait trop injuste…

Je réprime un cri. Les larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues. Je les essuie, rageur. C'est ma faute, ce n'est que ma faute. Il t'est impossible de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. C'est toi, qui as tenté le diable. C'est à toi, que tu dois t'en prendre.

-Je ne saisi pas trop votre manière de fonctionner. Vous repentir de cette manière, constamment, ne les fera pas revenir. Rien ne pourra vous les rendre. Alors, au lieu de rester dans ce chagrin perpétuel et ce dégoût de vous-même, ne serait-il pas mieux de courir la rattraper et de lui hurler « Je t'aime » ?

-Arf...Non… Je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut…

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui prononcent cette phrase… Qui sait, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, conclut mon interlocutrice. »

Elle part pour mieux me laisser, méditer ses paroles. Elle a dû s'éloigner, avec Jake. Sa chevelure brune, que je voudrai tant caresser du bout des doigts, flottant au vent. Ce sourire, qui instantanément me réchauffe, comme aucun breuvage, ne pourra jamais le faire. Ses yeux magnifiques, brillant, rien que pour lui…Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Tu es complètement fou. Irrémédiablement fou. Est-ce si mauvais, que cela ?

Je fais tourner sur le comptoir, cet anneau doré, qui dix-sept ans plus tôt, avait fait basculer mon destin pour quelque chose d'à peine croyable. Moi, le forain, le jeune prodige. Pendant quinze ans, j'ai vécu, quelque chose…de formidable. Nous nous étions fiancés, un an avant la naissance de Charlotte, ma chère petite Charlotte. A quoi bon avancer ? Je ne suis qu'un homme bousillé, incapable, incapable d'aimer… Non, je n'arriverais qu'à la faire souffrir un peu plus, elle qui a mené une existence tumultueuse.

Une nouvelle musique est lancée. Elle commence tout doucement, quelques petites notes égrenées, de ci, de là. Rien d plus. J'observe, ces jeunes gens, rigoler, se laissant aller à leur insouciance. Et je m'aperçois que je suis de bien piètre compagnie. Soudain, au refrain, je me sens vibrer, comme cela ne m'ait pas arrivé depuis des lustres. J'essaie de me tempérer. Je n'ai pas le droit ! C'est comme si je les bafouais ! Les trompais ! Et pourtant, après toutes ces heures d'insomnies, ces semaines à le traquer sans relâche… Je n'ai pas le DROIT. En ai-je seulement envie ? Tss… A quoi bon te voiler la face, je ne respire plus que pour elle, plus que pour son visage, que j'aimerai tant croiser à chaque instant. Oh, Angela, que dois-je faire ? Quelle route dois-je suivre ?

But with you, I feel again.  
>Yeah with you, I can feel again.<p>

Si j'étais de nouveau …amoureux? Si elle avait rallumé en moi, cette flamme que je pensais éteinte, pour de bon ? Si… Pourquoi je me pose autant de questions ? Pourquoi je ne fonce pas directement lui dire, que je tiens beaucoup plus à elle, que je ne le laisse paraître ?

But with you, I feel again.  
>Yeah with you, I can feel again.<p>

Je me lève vivement, emporter dans un élan d'euphorie. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'un coup, j'ai envie de déclamer ces mots, alors qu'il y a peu, j'étais chamboulé par leur disparition. Je ne sais pas. Cependant, je suis sûr, qu'à trop réfléchir, on en oublie l'essentiel. Je vais le faire! Je vais le faire ! Je ne peux pas la laisser filer comme ça, elle qui éclaire chacune de mes journées ! Oui, je vais la retrouver ! Oui, pour une fois, j'ôterai ce masque, me dépouillerai de cette superbe, cette arrogance, qui me servent de carapace et me protègent du monde ! Je suis persuadé, qu'un nouvel avenir, s'offre à moi, une nouvelle chance.

Je me dirige rapidement vers les enceintes. Elle ne se serait pas éclipser, sans me dire au revoir. Elle est forcément là, quelque part, parmi la foule ; bougeant son corps en rythme, avec les autres. J'aurais aimé danser ce soir, avec elle. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, plus tard, oui, plus tard. Si elle veut bien toujours de moi… Je parle brièvement avec l'un des disc-jockeys.

Il trouve mon idée géniale, « So romantic, mister costume trois-pièces ». Il me passe un micro, et coupe le son. Des cris de protestation s'élèvent. J'ai l'habitude de me donner en public, pourtant maintenant, je sens le trac, monter, monter…

« Hum… Bonsoir. Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Non, en fait, pas tant que cela, je me reprends en souriant.  
>En effet. J'ai un message important à faire passer. A une femme. Une femme au tempérament de fer et à la droiture implacable. Mais qui illumine littéralement ma vie. Elle s'appelle Teresa, Teresa Lisbon.<p>

Un spot balaie l'assemblée, dirigée vers moi et m'écoutant, avec la plus grande attention. Un « Ici ! » retentit et une lumière blafarde est braquée, vers le milieu. Je la reconnais, dans cette robe, qui lui va à merveille. Je me répète, cependant, c'est tout ce que je peux penser en la voyant. Elle est si belle. Mon cœur bat beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Il tambourine, comme si on l'avait mis en cage. C'est une colombe, comme dans les tours de magie, qui veut s'envoler, s'échapper vers celle qui la conquit. Elle rougit ; on dirait presque qu'elle m'intime de me taire. C'est trop tard, je ne peux plus reculer. Je me focalise, sur cet être, qui par sa présence, me maintiens la tête hors de l'eau.

-Teresa, je voulais vous dire que… Ah ! ce n'est pas facile à exprimer, pourtant tellement évident… Voilà… je… je, je bredouille.  
>Je perds mon précieux bagou, qui se voulait charmeur. Les mots s'échappent souvent, quand on a le plus besoin d'eux.<p>

-J'ai décidé de tourner la page. Pour de bon. Mais je ne peux pas le faire sans vous car…Je vous aime ! Je finis par clamer. Oui, c'est ça ! Je suis complètement dingue de vous !

J'ai probablement l'air d'un fou, ma chemise en bataille, ces perles que je sens rouler sur mes joues. Je ne pleure pas souvent, cependant, cela m'est arrivé par deux fois en ce jour, qui marque un tournant dans ma vie. Comme quoi, tout m'est encore permis, comme quoi, peut-être que l'être humain, peut bien changer.

-Ce n'est pas réellement comme ça, que j'aurais aimé me déclarer. Mais, tout ce que j'ai dit… c'est bien ce que je ressens à votre égard. Je vous aime ! »

Elle n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement, reste figée. Elle me semble égarée, perdue. Je croise son regard, embrumé par les larmes. Alors, je me lance, je saute de mon estrade de fortune. On me laisse passer, je trébuche dans le sable, m'enfonce, titube, me relève. J'arrive devant elle, pendant une seconde je doute énormément du choix que j'ai pris. Puis, je la prends dans mes bras, la serre très fort, contre moi. Elle répond à mon étreinte. Je frissonne, retiens mon souffle.

« Ah, enfin… Tu en as mis du temps… me confie-t-elle, au creux de l'oreille.»

C'est le signal, que j'attendais pour me pencher, légèrement en avant et cueillir ses lèvres. J'oublie, le monde extérieur, et je l'emmène avec moi, dans un lieu, qui nous est désormais propre.  
>Je laisse échapper un soupir. Je crois que mon cœur m'a irrémédiablement lâché. J'entends des crépitements, des sifflements autour de nous… Ils applaudissent ?! Ses joues deviennent plus rouges que jamais. Elle se cache dans mon cou. Moi aussi, je suis quelque peu gêné. Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. 24 Décembre. Veille de Noël. Le bonheur a de nouveau croisé ma route<p> 


	6. Photos

Bonjour!

Je commence par vous souhaiter, une excellente année 2015 (qui je l'espère, sera remplie de Jisbon...).

Je pousse donc la porte de mon laboratoire d'expérimentations, avec ce dernier OS. J'y ai inclus de drabble écrit précédemment, pour une progression, plus construite, puisque cela reprend encore une fois, le thème de la photo. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas, et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire, que moi à l'écrire!

Je vous remercie, d'avoir lu, suivi, commenté... Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir! Milles mercis! Un auteur (bien que ce terme soit un peu pompeux pour mon cas) n'est rien sans lecteurs...

Nous pouvons également jouer à un petit jeu: **Quelle a été votre réaction, lorsque vous avez vu le final de la saison 6?** Certains fans se sont filmés, alors pourquoi ne pas raconter ce moment?

Personnellement, je venais de rentre de cours (c'était en juin- au moment où CBS délivrait sur Youtube les dernières vidéos de la sixième saison). J'ai attrapé la tablette et me suis donc connectée (je savais à l'avance vaguement ce qui s'était passé- grâce à mon ami Wikipédia). Et là je l'ai vu! The Déclaration! Puis bien sûr, le baiser tant attendu... J'ai dû les regarder plusieurs fois, puis me suis mis à secouer la pauvre tablette, en rigolant, et pleurant à moitié... Bref, ce jour là, on vraiment commencé à me prendre pour une folle... je me suis empressée ensuite de les envoyer, aux gens que je connaissais, même s'ils ne suivaient absolument pas la série... et ne comprenais pas mon engouement pour ces quelques minutes... (c'était également la première fois, que je comprenais autant un sneak peek).

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Photos<strong>

Face à la fenêtre, je vois les bouches d'aération tourner. Meurtre d'une petite fille. Immédiatement, cela m'a fait penser à la mienne. Comment est-il possible, qu'on puisse faire du mal à des êtres, aussi innocents? Comment est-il possible qu'un père puisse battre tous les soirs, son propre enfant? Je ne peux pas le comprendre, je n'arrive pas à la concevoir, moi qui n'ai plus rien d'elles. Juste quelques photos. Sur celle-ci, elle a cinq ans. Elle était devant un magnifique gâteau, que sa mère venait de préparer. Ses amis autour d'elle, une pile de cadeaux en arrière plan, elle soufflait les bougies. Ma petite étoile. Ma princesse adorée...On toque à la porte. Je dois y aller. Je regarde encore quelques secondes la pluie qui tombe, dehors. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai, pour les revoir.

* * *

><p>Papa et maman. Un pompier et une infirmière. En tenue de service. Ils ont l'air heureux. En dessous, nous quatre. Un instant immortalisé, à la sortie de la caserne. Maman était venue nous chercher à la sortie de l'école, et nous étions allés le retrouver. Un de ses collègues, avait voulu essayer son nouvel appareil photo. Il me l'a donnée ensuite, bien après que... Je portais une petite jupe plissée et un chemisier neuf. J'aimais beaucoup l'odeur de la lessive. Je me rappelle, que j'étais contente, car j'avais eu la meilleure note de la classe. J'avais travaillé dur, pour réussir cette dictée. Fier de moi, il m'avait pris sur ses épaules. Et puis Pierre, le garçon (français) le plus mignon de tout Chicago, m'avait embrassée sur la joue. Enfin c'était ce que je pensais à cette époque. C'était encore le temps, où l'on pouvait rire, le cœur léger. Le nougat et le verre de lait en rentrant, l'odeur de son café le matin, la messe le dimanche. Tout a bien changé. Je suis dans mon bureau, seule comme toujours. J'ai sorti ma bouteille de Tequila. On trinque après tout, à la fin d'une enquête. Elle est à moitié entamée. Je me ravise. Il ne faut pas que je devienne comme lui. Surtout pas. Tous les deux, ils sont morts, le jour où elle est partie pour les cieux. Je lui en veux toujours , de nous avoir abandonné, livré à nous même. Mais surtout de nous avoir frappés. Ce n'était plus le père, doux et gentil que j'avais connu et tant aimé. Je ne sais pas, si je pourrai un jour, lui pardonner. Il avait encore des gens qui l'attendaient, lorsqu'il rentrait du travail. Des gens pour lesquels, il pouvait se battre. Il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi?<p>

"Hey Lisbon, il se fait tard. vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Je sursaute. Ce n'est que Jane Est-ce que celui lui arrive souvent, à lui aussi, de ressasser le passé? Je crois que parfois, il y a certaines choses qu'il ne faut pas remuer, sous peine de se voir envahir par cette vague insoutenable de tristesse. Le flacon d'alcool est toujours sur le bureau, ainsi que le cliché. Je rougis. Je déteste, qu'on me surprenne ainsi, faible, vulnérable. Il ne commente pas.

-Vous venez?"

Je prends mes affaires. Il passe une main dans mon dos et je verrouille la porte. Nous descendons ensemble, en silence. Peut-être pas si seule que je le prétends, finalement.

* * *

><p>Tout me revient d'un coup, jeté à la face, en pleine figure. Les corps. le sang. L'horreur. Le dégoût de moi-même. Cette affreuse soirée que je voudrai effacer. Si seulement, les machines à remonter le temps pouvaient exister, il est évident, que je reviendrais en arrière. Comment ai-je pu oublier? J'entends son petit raclement de gorge, accompagné d'un "Je suis désolée Jane." Je voudrai la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle a bien fait de me remettre les pieds sur Terre. J'ai fait une promesse bon sang! Comment ai-je pu, un seul instant, songer à retourner à cette vie d'escroc? Je replie mes bras contre mon torse. Je veux me protéger du monde extérieur. Ils sont là, mes démons, ils me guettent.<p>

"Hum... Merci Lisbon. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait , d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Cependant, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Pour réfléchir. "

Elle me sourit timidement, se retourne. Ses pas résonnent dans l'escalier. L'une des marches craquent. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa voiture démarre. La maison est déserte .Je contemple le smiley rouge. Son regard morbide, encore une fois, me nargue: "J'ai été plus fort que toi. Tu n'as pas su les protéger. J'en connais les moindres détails. Patridge m'a même expliqué, comment il devait le tracer. Quels mouvements, il effectuait. Je m'allonge sur le matelas. Je ne viens habituellement ici, que pour me plonger dans les souvenirs. Sinon, le motel, me convient parfaitement. Je ne sais pas dans quel but, je fais cela. Probablement pour inconsciemment me rapprocher d'elles. Et pourtant, je ne crois pas à l'au-delà, bien que j'ai fait pendant plusieurs années, de cette fumisterie, mon métier. C'est probablement malsain de se tenir, en dessous de ce visage, peint avec...leur...leur sang. Même après ces longs mois, écoulés, je n'arrive toujours pas à en parler. Il n'y a personne pour me voir, m'observer, me juger. Le cadre en face de moi, les représente toutes les deux, jouant du piano. Ce dernier également, je l'ai vendu. Le voir trôner au milieu du salon, me faisait beaucoup trop souffrir. C'était mon cadeau de mariage. Magnifique. A la sonorité, m'a-t-on dit, excellente. Il la faisait rêver, depuis tellement longtemps, mais il était au dessus de nos moyens. J'ai économisé, patiemment, et j'ai fini par le lui offrir. Sa joie, son sourire éclatant, sublime, lorsque je l'ai amenée chez ce vieil antiquaire... Une larme roule sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas eu la force de le décrocher. La mélodie, qu'elle faisait apprendre à Charlotte, m'envahit. Ses doigts fins glissent sur les touches blanches, appuient quelques fois sur les noires. Elles étaient vraiment talentueuses. J'adorais les écouter, cela me détendait. Je ferme les yeux. Peut-être qu'au pays des songes, j'aurai la chance de vous rejoindre...

* * *

><p>Tommy et Annie, viennent juste de partir. Cela faisait bien longtemps, que je n'avais pas serré un membre de ma famille, dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais été à ma place, lors de ce genre de réunion. Ils ont dû tous beaucoup grandir, mes nièces et neveux. Quand moi je stagne, fais du surplace dans l'existence. J'ai ressorti le vieil album. C'est moi qui les ai pris en photo, sur celle de la fin. Elle a jauni. Ils sont tous les trois, rigolant à propos d'un gars s'amusant à me draguer à l'école. Ils sont jeunes, quinze ans tout au plus. Je les avais emmenés dans un parc d'attraction, pendant les vacances. Je rentrais de San Francisco pour fêter Noël. Revenir chez moi, me faisait toujours beaucoup de bien. Même si sans papa et maman, le "chez moi", n'était plus du tout pareil. Ils avaient été placés dans un foyer, pendant que je faisais mes études. Je n'avais pas réussi à obtenir leur garde, pour l'assistante sociale, j'étais trop jeune pour m'occuper de trois garçons en pleine crise d'adolescence. J'avais travaillé le soir, après les cours, pour pouvoir payer les billets d'entrée, assez onéreux. Ce fut une superbe après-midi, que nous avions passé là-bas. Une après-midi, qui nous avait transporté, loin de notre quotidien.<p>

* * *

><p>Combien d'années se sont écoulées, depuis que nous avons quitté le milieu des forains? Je ne sais plus. Assis sur mon canapé, au milieu de l'open Space, je sirote ma tasse de thé. Il ne faut pas me déranger, lorsque je prends ce regard. Un regard un peu perdu, embrumé. J'ai rangé les cartons entreposés là-haut, dans mon grenier. Et je suis tombé par hasard sur un cliché, de nous deux, à vingt ans, devant notre roulotte. Nous venions tout juste de nous fiancer, et j'avais déjà projeter de partir; C'était encore une époque, où je croyais que tout était possible. J'allais entrer dans cette émission télévisée, en me faisant passer pour un médium. C'était plutôt bien payé, et de tout manière, je ne savais faire que cela. J'ignorais que quelques années plus tard, j'allais devenir papa... et que d'un seul coup, par ma faute... Tout cela s'arrêterait. Dans cette affaire, il y a deux grands coupables. Lui, que je traque sans relâche. Puis ensuite...moi. Oh, si je ne l'avais pas provoqué, si... je ne me sentirais pas aussi mal en ce moment. Et il y aurait toujours auprès de moi, une jolie femme qui me connaîtrait mieux que personne, ainsi qu'une charmante petite fille.<p>

* * *

><p>Wainwright voudrait que je l'appelle. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple! Il doit comprendre qu'il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi! Qu'à trop jouer avec le feu, il va finir par irrémédiablement par se brûler les ailes! Je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Car quelque part, à faire autant de fois équipe avec lui, il est devenu, l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Et on ne veut pas qu'il arrive ce genre de choses, à ses amis. Je lui ai pourtant proposé mon aide. Il l'a refusée. tant pis pour lui. Non, je ne suis pas rancunière. Je lui avais pourtant dit, d'être plus mature et responsable dans ses choix... J'ai appris qu'il était à Las Vegas, inculpé pour coups et blessures, prises de stupéfiants, escroqueries... Je ne peux pas lui tendre la main, désormais! Il doit comprendre de lui-même! Et pourtant une partie de moi, souhaite qu'il revienne. Je pourrai mieux le protéger. De qui? De quoi? De la folie meurtrière de John Lerouge? Ou de lui même? En faisant cela, en poursuivant sa quête de vengeance, il va bousiller sa vie. Et jamais, je ne serai capable de m'en empêcher, de le raisonner. Même moi, ai soif de justice. Après tous ses crimes, tous ses meurtres. Je dois être, désormais trop impliquée, pour pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit. Est-ce, que je devrais laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre? Lâcher l'affaire au FBI? En même temps, avec ce qui s'est passé lorsque Bosco a repris le dossier...Alors, il est probablement fortuit de croire, que j'arriverai à le faire renoncer et à me donner ma chance, de faire mon travail. C'est sa rédemption, sa manière de rester debout. Je contemple l'écran de mon téléphone. Il est là, esquissant un pâle sourire. CBI consultant. Les yeux toujours un peu tristes, plus gris, que bleu. Seras-tu un jour, de nouveau en paix? Des centaines de fois, je me suis demandée, si je devais l'appeler. Dois-je aujourd'hui appuyer, sur ce petit bouton vert?<p>

* * *

><p>C'est fait. Vous allez me manquer Lisbon. Je pars en exil. Soyez heureuse, conservez votre rire. C'est très précieux. Dites à Van Pelt et Rigsby de chérir leur amour, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Et à Cho, de se dérider, un peu plus souvent. C'est certain, vous allez tous me manquer.<p>

C'est fini. Je vous ai vengées. Pourtant, je ne me sens pas plus léger qu'avant. Un grand vide s'est abattu, sur moi. Je titube sous le choc. Il faut que je me dépêche. Le FBI doit avoir investi déjà le cimetière, la chapelle. Je suis allé là-bas juste avant notre face à face final, me recueillir sur leur tombe. Ai déposé une gerbe de fleurs. Pleuré, oui, j'ai versé quelques larmes. Est-ce que de là-haut, vous me regardez? Encore faut-il, que quelque chose après la mort existe. Pardonnez-moi... Pardonnez-moi, toutes les deux... Je vous ai adorées plus que tout. Je sors de ma poche, une ultime photo. La dernière, que j'ai fait prendre de nous trois. Assis, sur la plage. Serrés les uns contre les autres. Leurs cheveux au vent, des milliards de petites étoiles, dans les yeux. Je caresse leur visage du bout des doigts. Vous avez été mes plus beaux cadeaux. Je vous aime.

* * *

><p>Je sors la boîte du placard. Dedans, diverses souvenirs. Ma plaque du CBI. Je ne travaille plus là-bas, il a été dissout. Je saisis précautionneusement, un cadre entreposé au fond. Les cinq membres de mon équipe. Les cinq membres d'une famille, qui se sont éloignés, avec le temps. C'est dommage. Enfin, même plus que dommage. Cela fait parti de mes plus belles années. Nous sommes tout sourire, une part de pizza à la main. La fameuse pizza de fin d'enquête. On peut même apercevoir Minelli. Il était encore au bureau. Et Sam s'interrogeait encore, à propos relations que je pouvais entretenir avec mon consultant... D'ailleurs, mon attention est exclusivement tournée vers ce visage, le sien. Cela me donne beaucoup de peine, de ne plus pouvoir faire comme avant, de ne plus pouvoir l'enguirlander après l'une de ses nombreuses bêtises monumentales, entorses au règlement. Qui aurait crû, que j'ai autant besoin de la présence de Patrick Jane, le plus grand casse-pied (et je reste polie) que cette pauvre planète Terre, n'est jamais portée ?! Je crois, que sa simple présence, illuminait mon quotidien, y ajoutait une dose de magie...je ne l'ai pas revu non plus. Néanmoins, j'ai reçu une longue lettre de sa part. Cependant, cette correspondance épistolaire, ne pourra jamais remplacer le fait de travailler avec lui, tous les jours. Demain, je retrouverai Grace et Wayne. Ils ont parcouru beaucoup de chemin. Mariés, avec des enfants. Lui, il me dit que la mer est sublime en ce moment. Il a même aperçu des baleines, nager au large. L'air très doux. Ce lieu, cette plage, me plairaient énormément. Et en plus, à priori, ils servent le meilleur café du monde. Il espère un jour, pouvoir m'y emmener. Il prend des nouvelles, ne m'oublie pas et à hâte de rentrer au pays, rien que pour venir m'embêter. Je le reconnais bien, toujours à vouloir faire le pitre. Cela ne reste que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. J'ai envie de croire que cela est encore envisageable. J'aime lire et relire, ses missives le soir, un verre de vin à la main. Je prends une feuille de papier et un stylo. Je rédige brièvement, ce que sont mes journées. Il ne se passe pas grand chose. On est bien loin des grosses affaires criminelles dont j'avais la charge, auparavant. Ma vie est vide sans toi. Tu lui donnais un peu de sens. Mais tu n'es plus là.<p>

* * *

><p>Je suis le dernier dans les locaux du FBI. Il n'y a plus personne. Elle vient juste de partir. Elle sort, ce soir. C'est vrai qu'on forme une bonne équipe tous les deux. C'est une belle aventure, qui va malheureusement prendre fin. Cela en reste une nouvelle, pour elle. Elle le suit à Washington. Il l'a même demandée en mariage. J'espère qu'elle a répondu oui. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est la chose la plus importante pour moi, évidemment que c'est la chose la plus importante, et je le lui ai dit. C'est la seule pensée que j'ai réussi à articuler. Aurais-dû déterrer, celles enfouies, au plus profond de moi-même ? Je contemple une énième fois, cette image toute froissée, cornée. Je sais que je pourrai demander à Grace, de me l'envoyer sur mon téléphone, mais j'aime beaucoup cette version papier. Comme j'aime beaucoup les pâtes à la carbonara, le ciel bleu. Comme je... Le temps ne m'a pas tellement arrangé. J'ai dû forcir, je porte la barbe. Je crois que je l'ai gardé, parce qu'elle a trouvé que cela m'allait bien. Et surtout elle... Elle est restée la même. Les cheveux auburn, les yeux verts brillants. Ce sourire qui me fait perdre quelques années, vibrer de l'intérieur. Arriverai-je à m'en passer ? Je suis à côté et l'ai entourée de mes bras. Ses joues, n'ont pas encore pris cette délicate couleur rosée, qui lui est propre. Elle venait de fêter ses trente ans. Plus jeune, plus vivante que jamais... Est-ce que je vais la laisser prendre cet avion ? Est-ce que vais la laisser s'envoler, pour cet avenir serein certes, mais loin de moi ? Serai-je égoïste en lui demandant de rester ? Est-ce que je ne me mens pas à moi-même, en déclamant que je ne veux que son bonheur ? Est-ce que je ne me mens pas (ce qui serait un comble, pour un manipulateur de ma trempe), en imaginant ressentir à son égard, qu'une simple amitié ? En essayant tant bien que mal, de m'en convaincre ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucunes réponses à ces questions.<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai fait mon choix. J'espère que c'est le bon, que je ne me trompe pas. Tu n'as pas cherché non plus, à me retenir. J'imagine que c'est mieux pour nous deux. C'est un autre nouveau départ, pour moi. Au bras d'un homme bon et attentionné, cette fois-ci. Peut-être que bientôt, un faire-part, annonçant nos fiançailles. Sur ce point là, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Cela va un peu trop vite. Je fais ma valise, plie soigneusement mes vêtements. Et retombe sur cette photo. Je croyais l'avoir rangée avec la boîte, déjà partie avec Marcus, pour ce foyer que je ne connais encore. Le temps de boucler l'enquête, et tout sera irrémédiablement fini. J'embrasse le cliché tout doucement, comme si cela pouvait le protéger. Prends bien soin de toi. Puis, je le dépose, avec le reste de mes affaires, en faisant attention de ne pas l'abîmer. Tu garderas toujours une place spécial dans mon cœur, mon cher ange blond.<p>

* * *

><p>Je sors une photographie d'un carton. Elle est en robe blanche simple et légère, et pour une fois j'ai mis un costume noir. Nous sourions au photographe, heureux. Il y a tant de choses qui se sont écoulées depuis. Depuis que je l'ai rattrapée, depuis que je lui ai demandée de ne pas partir, de ne pas me laisser. Nous venons tout juste d'emménager dans notre nouvelle maison. En bord de mer. J'aime l'océan, ce sentiment d'infini et de liberté quand on le regarde. Le soleil embrase l'horizon et vient caresser mon visage. Je me sens particulièrement serein, apaisé. Je me sers une tasse de thé. Je les observe par la fenêtre, le cadre toujours entre les mains. Elles sont magnifiques toutes les deux. Elles jouent ensemble, avec la balançoire que j'ai montée cet après-midi, avec un peu de difficulté. J'aime entendre leur voix, leur rires, se mêler à ma vie. Je m'attelle aux fourneaux, prépare rapidement le repas. Elles ont auront probablement très faim quand elles vont rentrer. Ce quotidien, simple et banal pour certains, est selon moi, merveilleux. Ces instants de joie, sont essentiels . Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans. Deux minuscules mains viennent obscurcir ma vue.<p>

"C'est qui ?

-Je ne sais pas…" Elle a déjà ce joyeux babillage d'enfant. Tout en elle me rempli de fierté. Je me retourne, fais mine d'être surpris en voyant ma chère petite fille dans les bras de sa mère. Elles viennent se lover contre moi, je les entoure, un brin protecteur. C'est ma famille, et ça, personne n'y touchera. On dit qu'elle a mes yeux bleus et les boucles brunes de se maman. Je leur souris. J'ai une nouvelle chance. Et je compte bien la saisir.

* * *

><p>« Je prends de la limonade ?<p>

-Oui Maman !

-Ok, à tout de suite ma chérie ! » Je raccroche et me dirige vers la caisse de la petite épicerie. Je sors de quoi payer mes quelques achats et ressors. Je rentre dans le break. Une image tombe. Je la saisis délicatement et la contemple. Je l'adore. Nous sommes tous les cinq, devant une église. Mois de mai. Le baptême de notre petit dernier. Même s'il n'est pas croyant pour deux sous, il a accepté car il savait à quel point cela comptait pour moi. Je porte une robe blanche et je crois bien qu'on peut dire, que je rayonne de joie. Je tiens par la main une jolie brunette, il lui manque deux dents et son cadet, réplique parfaite de son père (le caractère de trompeur, en moins). Et puis, il y a lui, l'une des pièces maîtresse de ma vie, avec les enfants. Dans ses bras, notre nouvel amour aux cheveux d'or, aux yeux verts. Il est toujours aussi séduisant, dans ce costume gris, agrémenté d'un nœud papillon, malgré quelques petites ridules que le temps a creusé. Je me remémore notre première rencontre, à quel point il était dévasté. C'est fou, comment, cela a changé ma vie. Nous avons parcouru beaucoup de chemin. Le photographe, a superbement bien immortalisé ce moment. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour incroyable. Nous avons réussi, à réunir toute la famille, nos collègues, et même ses amis forains, à lesquels il a été tout fier de présenter sa progéniture. Mon portable vibre, cela me tire de mes pensées ; je viens de recevoir un message.

« Tu reviens quand ? On t'attend de pied ferme à la maison. Ils sont vraiment excités à l'idée de ce pique nique dans la crique. Je t'aime. »

La crique. L'endroit, où nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois, et où il m'avait demandé en mariage, un soir, après une enquête particulièrement difficile. Je réponds par un « Je suis en route ». Et démarre, le cœur léger et remplit de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Je fixe le dernier cadre au mur. Mon fils s'accroche à ma jambe. Je le saisis et le hisse sur mes épaules. Il joue avec mes boucles, qui commencent par endroit, à prendre une teinte argentée. Elle trouve cela craquant. Tant mieux. Pour moi, ce n'est que la marque du temps, qui peu à peu, s'effrite autour de moi. Je recule pour pour admirer mon œuvre.<p>

« Ça te plaît ?

-Oui papa ! C'est qui là ?

-Là, ce sont les frères de ta main, plus jeunes, beaucoup plus jeunes...

-Et là ?

-Tu te rappelles de l'histoire que je t'ai racontée, à propos de ma famille d'avant ?

Il hoche de la tête.

-Et bien ce sont ma femme Angela et ma fille Charlotte.

-Oh...il se cache dans le col de ma chemise. Est-ce que...Est-ce que... Tu nous aimes autant qu'elles ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Des fois, quand tu en parles, tu as l'air triste.

-Je le suis toujours un peu... Parce qu'elles ne sont plus là. Elles garderont toujours une place dans mon cœur. Il est bien assez grand pour tout le monde ! Evidemment que je vous aime autant...

Il est encore tout petit et tout léger. Une odeur délicieuse règne dans la maison. Nous sommes rapidement rejoint, par celle qui m'a tiré de cette tourmente, où je m'étais enlisé. Elle est ma raison de vivre, la mère de mes enfants, mon épaule, mon soutien indéfectible comme je suis le sien. Elle sait que désormais, elle peut compter sur moi. Ils sont ceux qui éclairent, mon chemin.

-Hum oui, c'est plutôt pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui ne voit pas la différence entre un tournevis et un marteau ! Répond-elle, taquine.

-Oh, c'est bon...c'était une simple erreur d'inattention de ma part, rien de plus, je rétorque.

-Mais bien sûr.. Tu n'oublies pas que James, Sonia ainsi que leurs filles viennent dîner ce soir ?

-Oui. Ils viennent constater que je m'occupe bien de vous, je glisse, avec un clin d'œil complice.C'est pour cela, que ça sent si bon! Allez viens, mon garçon, on va se faire tout beau pour tonton!

Il rigole, me donne une petite tape sur la tête.

-Hey, je ne suis ni un tambourin, ni un cheval!"

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire le pitre. Je jette un dernier regard, à ce qui m'a occupé pendant une heure. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas trop calé, niveau bricolage. C'est plutôt son domaine. A chaque fois que je passerai dans l'entrée, je verrai ces photos, les visages de ces gens, qui ont fait et font toujours ma vie.

* * *

><p>Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion! Chaque chose est bonne à prendre pour s'améliorer...<p> 


End file.
